The Powerpuff Girls: Unite!
by PPGandJessie
Summary: A continuation of my first written fan series , "The Powerpuff Girls." The Powerpuff Girls and Jessie continue to fight crime and have more adventures together. The Powerpuff Girls (c) Craig McCracken/Cartoon Network. Jessie Field (c) me
1. Shadow Prancing

The Powerpuff Girls: Unite! Ch.1- Shadow Prancing

When the Powerpuff Girls were not fighting villains and criminals, they were doing things that other little girls love. They were watching movies, coloring, or playing games. Tonight, they were trying out a new game. It was called "Hats!" and Blossom was demonstrating to Bubbles, Buttercup, and their super-powered cousin, Jessie, how to play.

"You attach a card onto your hat…like this," said Blossom as she put her card on the hat, and then, put the hat on her head. "Then, I have to guess what picture is on my card by the clues you give me."

"Okay!" said Bubbles.

"When do we start?" asked Jessie.

"Right…now!" said Buttercup as she put the hat with the card on her head. The card was a picture of a soccer ball and Blossom, Bubbles, and Jessie were all shouting out clues about her card.

After narrowing it down to a "sport" and then a "ball," Buttercup was getting close. "Is it a soccer ball?" asked Buttercup.

"Yes!" shouted all three girls.

"Okay, Jessie," said Blossom. "Now, it's your turn."

Jessie took a card from the deck and placed it on her hat. The card had a picture of a cat on it. The girls didn't waste any time shouting clues at Jessie.

"Is it a cat?" she asked.

"Yes!" shouted all three girls in unison.

Suddenly, the Professor passed by their room.

"Girls, don't forget," he said. "It's almost time for be-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the picture of the cat on Jessie's card.

Aah!" he yelped. "A cat!" He quickly ran out of the doorway.

Jessie took the picture off her hat.

"What's wrong with the Professor?" she asked.

"Well, you see," began Blossom. "He had a bad experience with a cat before."

"Yeah, this white, fluffy kitty," said Bubbles.

"It took control over him and since then, he's been afraid of cats," finished Blossom.

"Oh," said Jessie. She looked at the cat on her card.

"Yeah, but he'll be alright," said Blossom. "He does this whenever he sees a cat."

"A few seconds later and he's fine," said Buttercup. She turned to Bubbles. "All right Bubbles, it's your turn."

The girls continued to play their game, but now Jessie was a little distracted. She couldn't stop thinking about the Professor and his phobia with cats.

The next evening, the Powerpuff Girls and Jessie were just about done with their crime fighting for the day. They gathered all of the criminals and gathered them in a pile.

"We better take these guys to jail now," said Bubbles.

"Yeah," agreed Buttercup. She looked at the criminals suspiciously. "Before they get any ideas about escaping.

"Okay, girls," said Blossom. "Let's go." She turned to Jessie. "Jessie, why don't you take a look around the area and see if everything's in order?"

"Yeah, okay," said Jessie. "You got it."

The girls flew off with the criminals and Jessie took a look around the city.

"Everything looks good," she said.

She was just about to leave when she heard a rustling near her. She quickly turned her attention to the bushes on her right. "Who's there?" The rustling got louder and she quickly generated a force field to ready herself for what or who might be in the bushes. Suddenly, a small orange-striped cat peered out of the bushes.

"Meow," said the cat.

"Oh, you're so cute!" said Jessie. She knelt down and started to pet him. She wondered if the cat belonged to anyone.

'If he is someone's pet, he's probably lost,' she thought. Jessie looked around. "This is near a busy street with lots of cars. He could be in danger!" she mumbled aloud. She stopped to think. She could take him with her and try to find the cat's owner. But then, she remembered the Professor and his fear of cats. She wondered what to do.

Suddenly, it started to rain.

"I can't just leave him out here," she said.

She picked up the cat and quickly launched herself back to the Utonium house.

Inside the house, the Powerpuff girls were looking for Jessie.

"Jessie?!" shouted Blossom. "Are you home yet?"

As they flew up the stairs, they saw her quickly closing the door to her room.

"Jessie!" yelled Blossom.

"Aah!" yelped Jessie. She turned around. "Girls!" She leaned against her bedroom door. "How are you guys? What have you been doing?" she asked with a strained smile.

The girls all looked at each other. It was obvious that Jessie was hiding something.

"Alright, Jessie," said Blossom sternly. "What do you have in there?"

"Where?" asked Jessie with an innocent look on her face.

The girls tried to open the door, but Jessie held the knob firmly. "What? In here?" asked Jessie. "Nothing. I don't have anything in here."

Suddenly, a rustling could be heard from behind the door.

"Stand back, Jessie," said Blossom. "We're gonna bust in."

"No wait!" said Jessie. She took a big breath. "We have to open the door gently."

Jessie slowly opened the door and the girls peeked into her room.

They stood there for a few seconds looking suspiciously around the room. At first, it didn't seem like there was anything there. Suddenly, the girls heard a meow. They all turned and there standing in front of them was the orange striped cat.

"Kitty!" shouted Bubbles. She flew over to it and started to play with it. Buttercup and Blossom flew over. Blossom pet the cat along with Bubbles, while Buttercup looked indifferent.

"He's so cute!" gushed Bubbles.

"He really is," agreed Blossom. She turned to Jessie. "Where did you get him?"

"I found him outside near the highway," said Jessie. "I didn't want to leave him out there all alone."

"Well, I'm glad you brought him home," said Bubbles as she reached down and scratched the cat behind his ears. The cat was purring and then he looked up and meowed at Bubbles as she hovered above him.

"I'm sorry, Bubbles," said Blossom. "Remember the Professor's fear of cats? We can't keep him."

"Oh, yeah," said Bubbles quietly. Bubbles and Blossom then sadly lowered their heads as they quietly hovered in Jessie's room. After a short while, Bubbles broke the silence. "What if we just keep him until we can find his owner or find him a home?"

"What for?" asked Buttercup. "He's just gonna get into everything. Besides, the Professor will never go for it."

"We can hide him," said Jessie. "The Professor will never know he's here."

Blossom looked at Bubbles and Jessie and then she looked at the orange cat.

Blossom sighed. "Okay. It would be fun to have him around the house."

"Yay!" exclaimed Bubbles and Jessie. Buttercup looked with indifference.

"Well, what should we call him?" asked Bubbles.

"He sure does follow you everywhere," said Buttercup amazed.

"I think we should call him Shadow, because he really is like Bubbles' shadow!" said Jessie. The girls laughed.

For the next few days, the Powerpuff Girls and Jessie watched over Shadow. Even Buttercup couldn't help but find Shadow cute, especially when Shadow licked his paws and pounced while he was playing. They played with him, fed him, and somehow managed to keep him hidden from the Professor.

"I don't think he suspects anything," said Blossom as she sat on Jessie's bed with Bubbles, Buttercup, Jessie, and Shadow. "We have to make sure the Professor doesn't find out about him."

"Don't worry, Blossom," said Bubbles. "We've been really careful."

"Yeah," agreed Jessie. She picked up Shadow and started to pet him. "Besides, he's so quiet. How would the Professor even find out him?"

Suddenly, Shadow started to purr really loudly. Blossom looked at Jessie, who in return chuckled nervously.

Meanwhile, later that evening, down in the lab, the Professor was working on one of his inventions. Just as he finished, he realized he had grease all over his hands! When he got to the bathroom and started to wash his hands, he noticed through the mirror's reflection that the toilet paper roll was completely empty. All of the paper was pulled off the roll and it was in a pile, shredded all over the floor.

"Now, how did that happen?" he asked. He looked at it for a few seconds. "Oh, the girls were probably playing 'Spy Fly Tornado' again." He gathered up the toilet paper and put up a new roll. Then, he left the bathroom and started to walk down the hallway. As he passed his desk in the hall, he noticed all of his papers were scattered on the floor.

"Huh?" he asked. "I know I put them in a pile in the corner." He looked a little perplexed, but then he sighed. "I guess the wind came in and blew the papers around."

He looked at the clock in the hallway and noticed it was almost five. "Oh my gosh, it's time for my favorite show, 'Invent Scraps!'" he said excitedly. The Professor made a snack and poured a soda and rushed to the couch to enjoy his show. He smiled and laughed as he watched their latest invention while he munched on a bowl of popcorn covered with his favorite topping: cheese!

The Professor scooped up handfuls of popcorn as he munched and munched. Suddenly, something tickled his ear. He started to rub it. Then, his ear itched again. He raised his shoulder and arm and rubbed his ear again. He grabbed for the soda and suddenly felt something brush across his face. Shadow had jumped on the back of the couch and tickled him with his tail! But just as the Professor jumped up, Shadow jumped off the couch.

"Aah!" cried the Professor as the soda and the popcorn went flying. He jumped up, flung around but didn't see anything. The girls rushed over to him.

"Something touched my face!" he shouted. "It felt like fur…or something…I think there is a cat in the house!"

"It's okay, Professor," said Jessie. "It was probably…just the wind."

"Yeah," said Blossom. "They said it was going to be really windy tonight!"

"But there have been strange things going on here tonight." he said. "Toilet paper all over the bathroom, newspapers all over the floor…"

"That was probably the wind," said Bubbles. "It sometimes has a…blowy…windy…thingy…going on."

The girls smiled innocently.

"You mean…there really is no cat in the house?" he asked.

"Uh-uh," the girls said in unison.

"Oh, what a relief," said the Professor. "What was I thinking?" He started to chuckle. "Oh, I better clean this mess up." He turned around. "How would it even get into this house without anyone noticing it?" He started to laugh as he walked into the kitchen to get some paper towels.

"All right, girls," said Blossom. "That was too close. We have to keep better track of where Shadow is at all times if we want to keep hiding him."

"Right," said Bubbles, Buttercup, and Jessie.

They went to find Shadow but suddenly he was gone! They frantically searched the room.

"Where did he go?" asked Jessie.

"He was here a minute ago!" whispered Buttercup.

"We shouldn't have left him alone," said Bubbles.

"Listen, girls!" said Blossom. "Our best approach is to split up. Search the whole house! And whatever you do, don't let the Professor see him!"

They all went in different directions trying to find Shadow.

After the Professor cleaned up the mess by the TV, he went back in the kitchen to make another snack. He wanted to take his mind off of his cat scare, and since the popcorn was ruined, he thought he would have some cheese and crackers.

"Here we go," he said as he put crackers on his plate. "Now, I just need some cheese."

The Professor finally finished making a nice platter of cheese and crackers and brought it back out where the TV was.

"Well, at least I can still see the second half of the show," he said excitedly. "Oh, I need milk," he said. He headed back to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. "Now what is the container of milk doing all the way in the back of the refrigerator?" Finally, after a few minutes, the Professor reorganized the shelf in the refrigerator, got the milk and put everything back.

"Finally!" said the Professor. He brought out a big glass of milk and went back to the TV to enjoy his show. He sat down to relax. "Now for some crackers with- Aah!" When he got there, he saw that the cheese was gone!

Suddenly, he heard a meow.

He gasped and slowly turned around. There was Shadow leaning over the back of the couch again with his face about five inches from the Professor.

"Aaah!" shrieked the Professor as he fell backwards and the glass of milk spilled all over.

The Powerpuff Girls and Jessie rushed in.

"Professor!" they shouted. "Are you o-" they stopped in their tracks. There was the Professor on the floor with milk and crackers everywhere!

Quickly, Blossom picked up Shadow. "Are you okay, Professor?" she asked.

"Okay?" he asked. "How can I be okay? There is a CAT in the house!"

"But, Professor," said Bubbles. "It's just Shadow…"

"Girls," said the Professor as he tried not to yell, "What is a cat doing in the house?"

At first the girls were silent, and then Jessie spoke up.

"I found him," she said. "He was alone by the highway. I couldn't just leave him out there."

"We've been taking care of him until we can find him a home," finished Blossom.

"Girls, you shouldn't have been hiding him in the house," he said.

"But, you wouldn't have let us keep him if we told you about him," said Buttercup.

"And there is a reason for that," said the Professor. He sat up. "Girls, did you forget what happened?"

"But, Professor," protested Blossom. "That was a ROGUE cat."

"Shadow is really nice," said Bubbles.

"And he's funny," said Jessie. "The way he follows us everywhere."

"I'm sorry, girls," said the Professor. "Cats are too unpredictable. We can't keep him."

The girls looked sad and disappointed.

"Okay," they said.

The Professor started to get up.

"All right," he said. He started to walk away, and then he turned around. "I know it's hard girls. But, someday, you'll understa-" He suddenly stopped in his tracks. Where did he hear that before? He thought really hard and he remembered an incident when he was a young boy.

"Dad, look!" said a young Professor. "I found a puppy!" He held up a small gray puppy. "Can we keep him?"

"I'm sorry, son," said the Professor's father. "But, we can't have a dog. Not after what happened when I was a kid."

"But, dad…" pleaded young Professor.

"I'm sorry," said the father. "But, dogs are too unpredictable."

"Oh," said young Professor, as he looked sad and disappointed.

"I know it's hard," said the Professor's father. "But, someday, you'll understand."

His father's words echoed in his head.

He realized that he was acting the same way his father acted towards him. He really wanted that puppy, but because his father wasn't willing to give dogs a second chance, he missed out on what could have been a really great companion for him as a boy. He didn't want the girls to experience the same thing.

"You know what, girls?" said the Professor. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a cat in the house for a little bit?"

The girls all started to look at each other.

"You mean you'll let us keep him?" asked Jessie.

The Professor paused for a second. "Shadow looks well cared for and I'm sure he has an owner that is looking for him. "We can keep Shadow until we can find his owner."

"Yay!" they cheered. They tackled the Professor to the floor and hugged him.

The next day, the Powerpuff Girls and Jessie were playing with Shadow in the living room. The Professor was sitting on the couch, watching them play.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is?" asked the Professor.

He opened the door and there on the front porch was a woman with long, straight auburn hair, a tie-dyed shirt, and a rainbow colored hair band that ran across her forehead.

"Hello," said the woman. "My name's Ella. I saw your flyers and I-" she stopped when she saw Shadow in the house.

"Miracle!"

The cat meowed and ran right toward her. She picked him up, made cooing sounds, and hugged him.

The girls and the Professor watched as Ella reunited with her cat.

"Oh, I can't thank you enough for finding him!" she said. "I missed him so much."

"Yeah," said Blossom sadly. "He was a fun cat."

"We're gonna miss you, Shadow," said Bubbles. She kissed him on the head.

"Yeah, you were all right," said Buttercup.

"I'll never forget our moments together," said Jessie. She pet Shadow and he started to purr.

"You know what?" said Ella. "I am soooo grateful to all of you for keeping Miracle safe. I don't live very far from here. How would you like to come over and visit Miracle sometime?"

The girls perked up. "You mean it?" asked Blossom.

"Yes! Whenever you want!" she said. Here is my address and phone number. And again, thank you girls so much for helping to bring Miracle back to me."

"Oh, thank you!" they shouted as they hugged them both goodbye. "Can we Professor?"

The Professor thought for a moment. "Of course you can, girls. And I know Miracle would like that too."

The Professor turned to go back into the house, while the Powerpuff Girls and Jessie stayed in the door way, waving goodbye to Shadow.

"And who knows?" he said, turning around. "Maybe I'll even come with you."


	2. Teen Scheme

The Powerpuff Girls: Unite! Ch.2- Teen Scheme

Mornings were always a busy time in the Utonium house. On most mornings, the Powerpuff Girls and their super-powered cousin, Jessie, would get ready for school, make breakfast, and then take in the morning mail.

"What did we get?" asked Blossom as she cracked the eggs. Bubbles and Buttercup listened as they got out bread and butter.

"Hmm," said Jessie as she sorted through the mail. "It seems to be only bills." She continued to look through the pile when she noticed an envelope from Townsville High School. "Here's something from THS!" gasped Jessie.

"A note from your school?" asked Bubbles as the toast popped up from the toaster.

"What does it say?" asked Blossom.

Jessie tore the envelope open and read the letter.

"'Dear Townsville High School Students,'" read Jessie. "'This is a notice to remind all students that yearbook picture day is Friday the 21st. Please present your picture order form when you report to school.'" Jessie gasped again.

"Oh! That's tomorrow!" said Bubbles happily. She flew over to Jessie. "We're gonna make you look extra pretty!"

"What for?" asked Buttercup. "Why does she have to get all dressed up? She looks fine right now!"

"Girls!" shouted Blossom. "Listen, I'm sure Jessie is perfectly capable of deciding how she wants to look tomorrow."

"Yeah," agreed Jessie. "And don't forget. I have all day to decide." She grabbed the letter off of the table, then quickly got up and went in the bathroom.

Jessie looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw what she was afraid of. Right above her nose and between her eyebrows was a huge pimple.

"I knew it!" she said. "I felt it coming! What am I gonna do?!"

She started to look for cover up, but couldn't find any. She couldn't get her yearbook picture taken with a pimple right in the middle of her face! She came out of the bathroom covering the pimple with her hand.

"Girls?" she asked.

"Yes, Jessie?" they replied in unison.

"Can we go to the mall later after school?" asked Jessie. "I want to get something for my skin."

"Yeah!" they said in unison.

Meanwhile, someone else was watching the whole scene. The mysterious figure chuckled evilly and then ran off.

Later that day, the Powerpuff Girls and Jessie were at the mall and heading into Dacy's department store.

"What are we looking for again?" asked Buttercup.

"Oh, just something for my skin," said Jessie as she looked at the skin care products on the counter.

"If it's something for your skin that you want, then you must try this," said a low pitched mysterious voice.

The girls turned and saw a strange woman behind the sales counter wearing a long, black coat; large, frilly hat; and sunglasses. She was holding a small plastic container up in the air and then she just stared straight ahead in silence.

"I guess it's really hard to get decent help…" muttered Buttercup.

Blossom elbowed her to keep quiet.

Jessie stared at the sales woman and then looked at the bottle. "What is that?" she asked.

"Why, it's only the latest innovation for skin care anywhere," said the woman. She handed Jessie the cream. "The truly amazing part about this cream is, when you put it on your skin at night, by the next morning, all of your blemishes will be completely gone!"

"What?" asked Jessie surprised. "How can they be gone in that amount of time?"

"With the magic of modern science," replied the woman, "anything can be achieved. It's called 'So Tone.'"

"Wait a minute," said Blossom. "How do we know for sure if this cream will work?"

"Well, to show you my confidence in So Tone, I will give you this container as a free sample," said the woman as she slapped it into Jessie's hand. "That way you can try it….with no risk. Now go on." She motioned to the store exit. "Try it. The sooner you put it, on the sooner your blemishes will clear up."

When the girls were completely out of sight, she chuckled evilly and fled the store.

Later that night, Jessie was in her room. She looked at her reflection and at the pimple above her nose. She then looked at the cream. She questioned if she should put it on, but she didn't think a huge company like Dacy's would sell something defective. She opened the lid, put her finger in the cream, and put it on the pimple.

"What's the worst that could happen?" she asked.

The next morning, Jessie woke up well rested. She let out a yawn and got up from her bed. As she was walking, she passed by the mirror in her room and decided to see if the cream worked.

Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls were still asleep in their room, when suddenly a loud shriek exploded through the house.

The girls quickly sat up.

"What was that?" asked Bubbles.

"It sounded like it came from Jessie's room," said Buttercup.

"Come on, girls," said Blossom. "Let's go!"

They flew to Jessie's room.

"Jessie, are you o-" Blossom started before she and her sisters gasped in shock.

There in front of them stood Jessie. Her pimple was gone, but her skin turned green all over her body!

"W-What happened?" asked Blossom.

"I…I…" Jessie began. She picked up the cream. "I knew it was a mistake to put this on!"

"I told you that woman was up to no good," said Buttercup.

"Well…at least your pimple's gone," said Bubbles trying to comfort her cousin.

Jessie chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry, Jessie," said Blossom. "We'll get to the bottom of this." She turned to her sisters. "Come on, girls. Let's go!"

They flew over to the mall and started to search for the woman. They searched all over Dacy's, but they couldn't find her.

"There's no one like that working here," said the store manager.

"Okay," said Blossom exasperated. "Thanks for your help."

The girls looked at each other in silence. Finally, Blossom spoke up. "I guess she's long gone, girls."

"But, how are we gonna get Jessie's skin back to normal if we can't find her?" asked Bubbles.

Suddenly, something launched through the store and landed on the table in front of the girls. Blossom picked it up and saw that it was a small rocket with a note attached.

"'Give me Chemical X and I will give Jessie the antidote,'" the note read. Blossom gasped, "Whoever is behind this wants Chemical X!"

"No way!" shouted Buttercup.

"Who wants us to give them Chemical X?" asked Bubbles.

"Hmm…they didn't sign it," said Blossom studying the note.

"Oh, great!" shouted Buttercup. "How are we supposed to find out who it is, if we don't know who wrote the note?!"

"We'll just have to find out who it is ourselves," answered Blossom. "Come on. Let's go!"

The girls flew off at full speed.

The girls searched Townsville, but they didn't see anything suspicious. Finally, they huddled together to try to figure it out.

"Well, who would try to get Chemical X by turning Jessie green?" asked Bubbles.

Blossom and Buttercup thought for a second, and then they both had a realization.

"Kirsten Crandall!" they shouted at the same time. If there was anyone who was behind this, it was Jessie's queen bee classmate and archenemy. They flew home to tell Jessie their idea.

"Kirsten?" asked Jessie.

"Yeah," said Buttercup. "She's always trying to take you down."

"And what better way to do it than on picture day?!" added Bubbles.

"Yeah," agreed Jessie. "It's gotta be her."

"Come on, girls," said Blossom. "Let's pay Kirsten a visit!"

They flew over to Townsville High School to find Kirsten. They finally found her with her sidekicks, Madison and Amber, in the Cafeteria. Students were idolizing Kirsten's outfit for picture day.

"Yes, they are a RaRucci original," she said conceitedly referring to her new sunglasses.

"Kirsten!" shouted all three Powerpuff Girls.

Kirsten lifted up her sunglasses.

"The Powerpuff Girls?" she questioned. She rolled her eyes. "What do you three want?"

"We're here for the antidote," said Blossom.

"Antidote?" asked Kirsten. "To what? Everyone's desire to look like me?" She, along with Madison and Amber, roared with laughter.

"Don't play dumb, Kirsten," said Blossom. "We know it was you who gave Jessie that faulty cream yesterday."

"But, we're not giving you Chemical X," added Buttercup. "So, you can forget that end of the deal."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kirsten. "I wasn't even in Townsville yesterday. I flew back late last night!" She reached in her purse and pulled out a receipt from the Aspen airport from the night before. "See, they had a RaRucci store at the airport for these sunglasses."

Blossom grabbed the receipt and read it.

"Besides," retorted Kirsten as she walked away. "I wouldn't have to turn Jessie green to outdo her."

Blossom floated over to her sisters. "I guess she didn't do it."

The girls then took off. They flew through the city thinking about who else it could be.

"What about Mojo?" asked Bubbles. "He's always after Chemical X."

Blossom and Buttercup nodded in agreement and took off in the direction of Mojo's lair. They quickly busted in on Mojo's nap time.

"What?!" he said as he woke up. "The Powerpuff Girls?" His eyes hardened. "What are you doing here? Don't you know that nobody is allowed in my laboratory except me?"

"We know you're responsible for turning Jessie green," said Blossom.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mojo.

"We're talking about this note," said Bubbles holding it up.

Mojo took the note and read it.

"Are you kidding?" asked Mojo dropping the note. "If I wanted to get Chemical X, I wouldn't come up with such a trivial plan. If you claim she turned green, why don't you question the Gangreen Gang? Only those five jokers would try something so trivial."

The girls stared for a second. "That's it!" said Blossom.

They took off in the direction of the Gangreen Gang's hideout. The gang was playing a game of cards when the girls busted in.

"The Powerpuff Girls?" asked Ace.

"What are theysss doing heresss, bosss?" hissed Snake.

"We're here to collect the antidote for Jessie," demanded Blossom.

"Jessie?" questioned Ace. "What about Jessie?" He started to blush.

"She's turned green!" said Bubbles.

"And you WOULD turn someone your signature color," said Buttercup.

Blossom showed Ace the note.

"W-we didn't turn her green," said Ace. "We wouldn't do that. If it was us…"

"We would do sssomething much worssse," said Snake. They all started to chuckle.

Later, the girls were back in their room with Jessie.

"I just don't understand it," said Blossom. "Somebody has to be behind it."

"Maybe it's a villain we haven't met before," suggested Bubbles.

"Well, whoever it is, is gonna wish they never gave Jessie that cream," said Buttercup.

Suddenly, something came blasting through their window. They all quickly jumped out of the way. Then, they slowly came over to it and saw a piece of paper tied to another small rocket.

"Another note?" questioned Jessie.

"What does it say?" asked Bubbles.

Blossom picked up the note and read it. "'Powerpuff Girls, I have given you more than enough time to give me Chemical X, but I see that the antidote is not nearly as much as an incentive as I thought. So, I've decided to up the stakes. Give me Chemical X or I will use the same cream that I used on Jessie to turn everyone in Townsville green!'"

"What?!" asked Bubbles shockingly.

"They wouldn't dare!" shouted Buttercup.

Blossom continued reading. "'Give me Chemical X by 2:00 p.m. today or everyone will wake up tomorrow very green. Signed Mojo Jojo.'"

"So it WAS Mojo?" the girls said in unison.

"I knew it!" shouted Buttercup. "Let's go over and teach that monkey a lesson!"

Blossom looked at the note very carefully. "That's odd," she said. "Mojo isn't repeating his sentences in this note. Jessie, do you think-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Jessie wasn't in the room. "Jessie?" she called.

The girls searched the house. "Jessie?" they all called. They heard a crash noise coming from the lab and flew down to investigate. They noticed the Professor's safe was broken into and the Chemical X was gone!

"Someone took the Chemical X!" shouted Bubbles.

They flew closer and noticed another note left on the broken safe. Blossom read the note.

"'Girls, I can't let anyone else wake up like this and we must have the antidote. I have decided to take the Chemical X and give it to Mojo in exchange for the antidote. Signed, Jessie.'"

"Jessie's going over there?!" questioned Bubbles.

"I don't believe it!" said Buttercup.

"And you shouldn't…" said Blossom as she studied the note carefully. She noticed something very familiar on the bottom of the note. Suddenly, Blossom's eyes widened. "Girls, do you notice anything unusual at the bottom of this paper?"

Bubbles and Buttercup looked at what appeared to be a spot of water. But, a closer look revealed it to be a gel-like substance. Their eyes now widened. Suddenly, they knew exactly who was behind the whole thing!

"Come on, girls!" said Blossom. "Let's go!"

The girls flew off at the speed of light. They busted into a familiar abandoned warehouse. They looked around for a few seconds.

"Jessie? Are you here?" called Blossom. Way in the distance they heard a faint sound.

"Girls?" Jessie called out.

The Powerpuff Girls followed the sound of her voice. There, on the other side of the huge warehouse was Jessie, locked up in a cage. Her skin was not green and they even noticed the pimple still in the middle of her face as it was before.

"Jessie!" shouted the girls.

Suddenly, the girls heard a familiar voice. "Don't worry, girls. She won't be in there for long…"

The girls turned around and saw a figure in the shadows. The figure stepped into the light and revealed herself as a green Jessie!

"…now that I have what I want!"

"You put up quite a charade," retorted Blossom. "But the jig is up…" She flew over and yanked off the green "Jessie" disguise. "…Sedusa!"

"So, you figured it out," said Sedusa. "That it was I who gave Jessie this fake cream." She held up the container and chuckled. "The cream didn't turn Jessie green, but it DID make her sleepy. All I had to do was wait until she was fast asleep." She petted her strands of hair. "And, then, my beauties brought Jessie here during the night. And I switched places with her in the Professor's house. I put on green make-up and a disguise so I wouldn't be recognized, and I took her place as green Jessie!" She laughed evilly. "And now that I have this…" she revealed the bottle of Chemical X "…I can now put my plan into action!"

"Quick, girls!" shouted Blossom. "Stop her!" They flew towards Sedusa. Suddenly, Sedusa's locks of hair knocked them against the wall!

"Girls!" Jessie called out.

The girls were stuck to the wall with Sedusa's magic hair gel.

She chuckled evilly. "I told you no one is gonna stop me!" She poured a drop of Chemical X in her hair gel and rubbed it into her hair. All of a sudden, her hair grew a hundred feet in length and was hard and sharp like metal! The girls gasped. "Now, I am all powerful!" She cackled evilly.

Jessie looked on from inside the cage.

"There has to be a way I can stop her," she said to herself. She noticed a section of Sedusa's long locks of hair was right next to her cage. That gave her an idea. She stuck her hand out of the cage and generated a force field underneath the hard, sharp section of Sedusa's hair. That lifted the hair up and then Jessie grabbed it and used the sharp edge as a key to pick the lock of her cage.

Sedusa continued to gloat at the Powerpuff Girls.

"And to think that you actually fell for it!" she said. She laughed evilly. "Ah, well…" She raised her hair up. "Get ready to say 'Good Night', girls!" She was about to lunge her hair at the Powerpuff Girls when she peaked behind her. She saw that Jessie had broken out of the cage!

"What?!" she questioned frantically. She started to look. "Where did she go?" All of a sudden, clumps of a liquid substance were hurled at Sedusa. "What? What was that?" She noticed the substance got on some of her strands of hair, making them lose their magic! "My babies!" She looked around. "What is going on here?!" Suddenly, Jessie turned visible before Sedusa's eyes and was holding the container of cream.

"What do you know?" said Jessie as she laughed. "This cream is useful. It makes your hair so greasy, that it cancels out even the most powerful hair gel!"

"All right, Jessie!" shouted the girls at the same time.

Sedusa growled and hardened her eyes. "You think you're so clever. I'll just trap you again, just like your cousins!" She lunged what was left of her magic hair at Jessie, but she quickly jumped out of the way and hurled more of the cream at Sedusa's hair, making it lose all its power. Sedusa fell to the floor holding what was left of her hair.

"NOOO!" she shouted. She seethed and glared at Jessie. "Why, I'm gonna-"

"Now, girls!" said Jessie throwing the container over to Blossom.

"Got it!" Blossom declared.

"Oh, no," said Sedusa.

The girls put the cream on the hair gel that suspended them on the wall. The gel gave way and they were free.

The girls then beat Sedusa. Within seconds, she was locked in the same cage that she put Jessie in.

Later at the school, the Powerpuff Girls and Jessie were in line waiting for Jessie's picture to be taken.

"Good thing we're done with that," said Buttercup.

"Yeah," agreed Blossom. She turned to Jessie. "But, what are you gonna do about your picture?"

"You still don't have cover up for your pimple," added Bubbles.

"Oh, that's right," said Jessie remembering. She thought for a second. Then, she realized it wasn't worth worrying about. "Oh, what the heck?"

The Powerpuff Girls smiled as Jessie stepped in front of the camera for her turn to take her picture.


	3. Frighty Night Smack Down

The Powerpuff Girls: Unite! Ch. 3- Frighty Night Smack Down

Evenings at the Powerpuff Girls' home were always something the girls looked forward to. They would play games, watch movies, or hang out with their super powered cousin, Jessie. But, tonight, the Professor seemed tense and fidgety. He had to go to a special convention for scientists in a neighboring town and he would be away for the night, leaving Jessie in charge of the girls. For the very first time, they would be home alone all night long.

"And here is the number of the hotel where I will be staying," said the Professor as he was handing Jessie a list of emergency contact numbers that she might need.

"Don't worry, Professor," said Jessie. "We'll be fine."

"Ugh, I can't get this off!" cried Bubbles in the kitchen.

The Professor and Jessie rushed in to see what was going on. Bubbles was trying to take the stuck-on, price tag off of her new flower printed drinking mug. She sighed as she put the mug back down on the table in frustration. "It just won't come off!"

Jessie came over to the table and picked up the mug. "Don't worry, Bubbles. We can get it off…all you need to do is rub some baby oil all over the price sticker."

"Baby oil?" asked Bubbles.

"Yes," said Jessie. "Hold on." She went into the bathroom and got out a bottle of baby oil. She rubbed it in, all over the top of the price tag. As she scraped at it, the price tag came off. "The oil loosens the glue," she said with a smile.

"You did it, Jessie!" exclaimed Bubbles, hugging her cousin. She flew away with her new mug in excitement.

"Well, I must admit," started the Professor. "The girls do seem to be in good hands."

"Yeah," agreed Jessie. "And don't forget, we can use our powers if we get in a situation."

"I know, Jessie," agreed the Professor. "It's just that this is the first time I've left them overnight without me. Also, it's really raining hard outside and they forecasted thunder and lightning tonight." He turned to look at the girls.

They were searching through the DVD cabinet looking for a movie to watch. The Professor looked nervous and worried. He then felt Jessie's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said reassuringly. "I promise that everything will be alright."

The Professor seemed to relax a bit. "Now, girls," said the Professor. "Please listen to Jessie while I'm away."

"We will, Professor," they said in unison. The Powerpuff Girls and Jessie hugged him goodbye and he slowly made his way to the front door and left.

"Okay," started Jessie to the girls. "So, what does everyone want to do first?"

The Powerpuff girls looked at each other in agreement. "Movie time!" they shouted, jumping up and down in the air.

"How about this one?" asked Bubbles. She held up the movie, "The Sound of Song."

"Or this one?" asked Blossom, holding up "Forrest Jump."

Buttercup scoffed. "Please. Those don't have any action in them." She looked through the cabinet a little more. Suddenly, she found the movie she wanted to watch. "Let's watch this one!" She held up the movie, "Kids of the Maze."

"You want to watch 'Kids of the Maze'?" asked Blossom.

"Well, why wouldn't I?" asked Buttercup rhetorically. "It has action, adventure, and it will keep us on the edge of our seats the whole time!" She handed it to Jessie. "Everything we need to complete one incredible movie night."

"Yeah, and it's also rated 'T' for teen," said Blossom in a matter of fact way.

"Great," replied Buttercup. "Jessie's a teen." She gave the case to Jessie. "The perfect movie for us to watch."

Jessie studied the movie. "Do you all want to watch this?" she asked.

"Yes," said Buttercup and Blossom.

"I don't know…" said Bubbles slowly. "Maybe we should put something else on."

"Why?" asked Buttercup. "You're not scared, are you?"

"What? No! I'm not…scared!" declared Bubbles. She really was, but she didn't want everyone to know it. She turned to Jessie defiantly. "Let's put it on."

Jessie glanced at the movie's description. "Well, I don't think a movie with children as the main characters could be THAT scary," she said. "Okay, we'll watch it!"

"Yay!" shouted the Powerpuff Girls simultaneously.

As the movie played, the Powerpuff Girls and Jessie were watching intently. When the final scene ended, they sat in silence.

"That was…" began Bubbles. "…Great!" She flew up and down in the air and cheered. "Who would've thought that a movie could keep you on the edge of your seat like that?" She turned to her right. "What did you guys think?"

Blossom, Buttercup, and Jessie just sat there on the couch, wide eyed and in silence. They didn't let it show, but they were shaking from head to toe.

"Well, uh…" started Buttercup.

"It was a very…uhh…intriguing movie," said Blossom.

"Yes," agreed Jessie. "VERY…uhh…intriguing. Let's be glad it was only a…a…movie."

"Yes, definitely," said Blossom. She giggled nervously. "Say, are the windows and doors locked?"

"Let's go check!" the three of them suddenly said in unison.

Blossom, Buttercup, and Jessie all rushed around the house checking every window and door to make sure that they were locked. Bubbles just stayed and waited for them to return.

"Okay, I think everything's locked," said Blossom as she, Buttercup, and Jessie came back to the living room.

"Good," said Buttercup. "Those scheming trolls won't be getting in our house."

Suddenly, there was a lightning bolt overhead and then a loud roar of thunder that came blasting over their house. Then…all the lights suddenly went out.

"Aaahhh!" they all cried.

"Wait, I've got it," said Jessie. The girls heard her rummaging around in the dark. A few seconds later, Jessie came back down with a flashlight. "There, now we can see what we're doing."

"Um, guys, how are we supposed get through the evening in the dark and with no power?" asked Buttercup annoyed.

"Well…" said Blossom looking around. "There are plenty of things to-" She stopped mid-sentence when they thought they heard footsteps running across the other side of the room.

"What was that?" asked Blossom.

"I don't know," said Jessie in an unsure way. She shined the flashlight in the direction of the footsteps, but didn't see anyone there.

"Do you think there's someone in the house?" asked Buttercup.

"How could there be?" asked Blossom. "We checked all the doors and windows."

"Yeah," agreed Jessie. "It's probably just our imaginations…from seeing that movie."

Then, they heard a very faint noise which sounded like an evil, "laughing" sound.

"What was that?!" they all said shockingly.

They huddled and started to shake. The faint laughing sounded just like the villains in the movie.

"You don't think the kids of the maze are in our house do you?" asked Buttercup.

"No, that was just a movie," answered Blossom.

They heard the evil laughing again.

"Though, it DOES sound similar," said Blossom nervously.

"Well, whoever it is," began Bubbles. "We can protect ourselves from them. We'll just use our powers."

"We can't," said Buttercup. "The kids in the movie couldn't be stopped by anything including several blasts to their hideout."

"Well, how do we stop it?" asked Bubbles, as she also started to get nervous.

Blossom turned to where Jessie was. "Jessie, what do you think we can-" She suddenly realized that Jessie wasn't there! "Jessie?"

They looked around. "Jessie!" they all called. But, Jessie was nowhere to be found.

"She…she probably just went to get more snacks," said Buttercup.

"Yeah," said Blossom. "That's it…She went to get…snacks."

Just as they all agreed and nodded, they heard the evil laughing again coming from somewhere else in the house.

"They got Jessie!" shouted Buttercup.

"It's real! It's real!" cried Bubbles.

"Girls!" shouted Blossom as she tried to get their attention.

They all flew around in a panic and suddenly crashed into each other. All three sat there dazed. Then, Blossom took charge.

"Now, we don't know who these villains are. We don't know if they are the kids from the maze or not. But, we must find Jessie. And I think we're gonna need 'extras' to protect ourselves with."

"What kind of 'extras?'" asked Bubbles.

"Things that we can find around our house," answered Blossom. "Let's split up and find some things, and we'll meet back here in five minutes. Now, let's go."

The girls floated slowly through the house, looking for things that could help them fend off whoever took Jessie. After a few minutes of searching, Buttercup found a baseball bat, Blossom found some red spray paint, and Bubbles found a big lollipop. They met back in the living room. Blossom and Buttercup looked at Bubbles.

"Well, it makes me feel safe inside," she smiled.

"Okay," said Blossom. "We should be ready to face them now."

The girls each clutched their things tightly as they floated through the house looking for Jessie. Suddenly, they heard the same evil laugh.

"Did you hear that?" asked Blossom. "It sounds like it's coming from the kitchen."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "That's it! They better give us back Jessie right now!" She zoomed into the kitchen.

"Buttercup, wait!" yelled Blossom. She and Bubbles went into the kitchen after Buttercup. "Buttercup?"

Blossom and Bubbles looked around. Buttercup just…vanished!

"Where did she go?" asked Blossom.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom?" suggested Bubbles.

Suddenly, they heard a faint crash.

"What was that?!" screamed Bubbles.

"Probably the kids of the maze!" said Blossom in a panic. She turned to Bubbles. "Listen Bubbles, they have Jessie and Buttercup, now. They won't stop at anything until they have all of us. If we could just find out where they're keeping Buttercup and Jessie, we could come up with a plan to rescue them and stop the kids of the maze."

"But, how do we know where they are?" asked Bubbles. "We can't even see them."

Blossom thought for a second. Suddenly, she had an idea. "We have to find out how and where they got into the house in the first place. Maybe then, we can find some evidence they left behind that will lead to their whereabouts."

"But, we checked all the windows and doors," said Bubbles. "They were all locked."

"Well, we might have missed one," answered Blossom. "How else could they get inside? Let's go."

Blossom and Bubbles flew out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. Blossom was so eager to find out how they got in, that she flew faster and faster, leaving Bubbles way behind her.

"Blossom, wait!" she called after her sister. "Slow down." She finally got to the top of the stairs. "Blossom?" She looked around and didn't see Blossom anywhere. "Blossom?" She floated quietly as she stared at the dark, empty hallway in front of her. Blossom vanished, too, and now she was all by herself!

Suddenly, she shot up in a flash and screamed as she heard thunder and lightning. Then, a moment later, she heard evil laughing and crashing.

"They got Blossom, too!" shouted Bubbles.

She knelt down in despair. "How am I gonna rescue them? How can I possibly do it by myself?" She sniffled. Then, she stopped crying and thought of something. "This is a job for…" She flew to her room and felt around in the dark. "…Octi!" She picked him up. "Oh, Octi! I don't know what to do. Blossom, Buttercup, and Jessie have all been taken by the kids of the maze…and I don't know where they are. They're probably coming for me next! I don't even know how they got in the house. We checked every door and every window to make sure they were locked…"

She paused and looked at her stuffed octopus.

"What's that Octi?" she asked pulling him closer, wiping her tears. "There's one room we didn't check?" She continued to listen. "The one room with no windows and no doors? But, how can they get in…" Her eyes widened and she gasped. "The Lab!"

Bubbles, with Octi, quietly made her way to the entrance of the lab. She stood in front of the door and stared at it with apprehension. She sighed.

"You can do this, Bubbles," she told herself. "You HAVE TO go in there…for Blossom, Buttercup, and Jessie's sake."

She slowly opened the door and peaked inside. The center of the lab was dimly lit, while the rest of the lab was completely dark. But, there was just enough light in the center to see a silhouette of what looked like Blossom, Buttercup, and Jessie standing in a straight row.

"They're here!" she whispered. "Oh, Octi, we found them!" She hugged her stuffed Octopus. "Huh? Oh, you're right. I better stay quiet. The kids of the maze are probably down there and holding them hostage."

She snuck into the doorway and quietly floated down the stairs toward the main floor of the lab. A closer look revealed that Blossom, Buttercup, and Jessie's feet were stuck to the floor and Jessie also had her hands bound behind her back so she couldn't use her force field power. Bubbles floated in their direction.

"Girls," whispered Bubbles.

"Bubbles?" they said in unison.

"What happened to you?" whispered Bubbles. "And what is this?" She floated closer to the girls and looked down to see what they were stuck to.

"No, don't touch it," said Blossom. "You'll get stuck, like us."

"That's right!" said a sinister voice.

Bubbles turned her attention to the darkness on the other side of the lab.

"Aah!" she screamed. "It's the kids of the maze!"

"Kids of the maze?" questioned the voice. "We've never been called that before."

Suddenly, the voice in the dark sounded familiar to Bubbles. "I recognize that voice." She grabbed a light and shined it on the other side of the lab.

"I should've guessed," Bubbles said in an annoyed, but relieved way. "The Amoeba Boys!"

On the other side of the room, stood Bossman, Junior, and Slim.

"What are you guys doing in the Professor's lab?" demanded Bubbles. "And how did you get inside anyway? All the doors and windows were locked!"

"Please," said Bossman. "We're the AMOEBA Boys."

"Yeah, we don't need a stinkin' door to get in," said Slim.

"We slide in through the spaces UNDER the doors," laughed Junior.

"Right," retorted Buttercup.

Bossman stood tall, looking proud. "I know you all don't see us as real villains, but this time we have succeeded in taking over Townsville." He motioned to the floor and the flat substance that Blossom, Buttercup and Jessie were stuck to. "That stuff that you are stuck on is the stickiest flypaper that you'll ever see."

"Yeah," agreed Slim laughing. "Once you're stuck, you can't get…uh…unstuck."

"Flypaper?" asked Bubbles. She turned to her sisters. "Didn't Mojo use this on us before?"

"Yes, he did," said Blossom.

"Real original," Buttercup said sarcastically.

"And now, that you're all stuck, no one can stop us from taking over Townsville," finished Bossman.

The three Amoeba Boys started to laugh and Bubbles started to think. 'Maybe I can stop the Amoeba Boys and free Blossom, Buttercup, and Jessie! But, how?'

Suddenly, she had an idea. In a flash, she flew out of the lab and, one second later, came back with something hidden behind her back.

The Amoeba Boys were still laughing, when Bubbles approached them. "Um...Amoeba Boys," she said tapping Bossman on the shoulder. "I'm not stuck."

"Oh…yes," said Bossman as they all stopped laughing. "That's right." He paused for a second. "In that case, we'll just have to make you stuck, too!"

They all tried to grab Bubbles, but she was too quick and they all missed.

"Get away from me!" Bubbles shouted.

Blossom, Buttercup, and Jessie watched as Bubbles kept dodging the Amoeba Boys.

"What is she thinking?!" asked Buttercup strongly. "Does she want to get stuck like us?"

"I wish there was something we could do," said Jessie.

"Just wait, guys," instructed Blossom. "I think she has a plan."

Bubbles dodged the Amoeba Boys a few more times before stopping at the edge of the lab. "Oh no. Dead end," she said slowly and clearly as if she wanted the Amoeba Boys to hear it. "What do I do now?"

As Bubbles was backed to the wall, she saw the Amoeba Boys come at her.

Bossman laughed. "Nowhere to run now, Blondie," he gloated. "Prepare to meet your sticky fate."

They all started to lunge at Bubbles, but before they could, she held up a bottle of baby oil.

"Sorry, Amoeba Boys," said Bubbles. "But the only ones that are going to be stuck are you!" She threw the bottle of baby oil over to her sisters and it landed in Blossom's hands.

Bossman stared at the bottle and then they all laughed and turned back toward Bubbles. "You think a small, measly bottle of oil can stop us," said Bossman.

Quickly, as the Amoeba Boys were distracted with their backs toward the girls, Blossom worked with lightning speed, spreading the oil all around their feet and around Jessie's wrists.

"Actually," said Bubbles smiling. "I do think so!" She motioned to the area behind the amoeba boys.

They turned around quickly and there, right in front of them, stood Blossom, Buttercup, and Jessie. They were now free from being stuck on the fly paper, and they were mad!

In a flash, Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup beat the Amoeba Boys. Once they were finished, Jessie enclosed them in a force field, while the Powerpuff Girls gathered three long, thin strips from the still sticky parts of the flypaper. Then, they wrapped the strips tightly around all three Amoeba Boys.

"You're not going anywhere," laughed Buttercup.

"Yeah, why don't you all stick around for a while?" added Blossom.

The Powerpuff Girls and Jessie laughed as they looked at the Amoeba Boys all wrapped up together with a big bow in the middle, which was Bubbles' idea.

"You Powerpuffs won't get away so easy," said Bossman trying to break free. "We'll come up with a new plan. Something more clever than a plan from Mojo."

"Maybe a plan from Fuzzy Lumpkins," said Junior.

"Or a plan from the Gangreen Gang," suggested Slim.

"Go ahead," said Jessie. "But you're no match for us."

"Right," agreed the Powerpuff Girls in unison. The four girls hugged each other.

"Especially if we have our bonus "buddy" helping us…" added Bubbles.

The girls looked at her blankly.

Bubbles flew to the other side of the room. She threw her arms up and held Octi high in the air. "Hip hip hooray to…Octi!"

They all cheered in unison and they joined in a circle to help hold up Octi.

"Yay Octi!" they all yelled smiling. It had been quite a stormy evening.


	4. New Year's Eve Up-Down

The Powerpuff Girls Ch.4- New Year's Eve Up-Down

It was three days before New Year's Eve in the city of Townsville and everyone was excited to ring in the New Year. But, not everyone in Townsville was familiar to New Year's Eve.

"What do you do on New Year's Eve?" Bubbles asked the Professor as he was sitting in the living room with the Powerpuff Girls and their super-powered cousin, Jessie.

"Well, most people stay up until midnight," he explained. "They count down the final seconds of the previous year. Then, once the clock says, '12:00 midnight,' everyone shouts out, 'Happy New Year!'"

"And then we sing 'Auld Lang Syne,'" added Jessie.

Bubbles squealed. "New Year's Eve sounds like so much fun!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to stay up 'til midnight," said Buttercup. "It's something we never get to do."

"Oh, yeah," realized Blossom. "CAN we stay up until midnight on New Year's Eve?"

"Well, it is a once-a-year event," said the Professor. He paused, and then thought of a great reply. "You can stay up…if…you can stay awake."

"If we can stay awake?" the girls asked in unison. They looked at each other blankly.

Suddenly, Buttercup scoffed and broke the silence. "No problem," she laughed. "How hard could it be to stay up a little longer than we usually do?"

That night, the Powerpuff Girls lied awake in bed.

"We've never stayed up until midnight before," said Blossom.

"What if we fall asleep before the countdown?" asked Bubbles worryingly.

"Don't worry, girls," said Buttercup. "We'll stay up. It's only a few hours later."

"Still," said Blossom. "I think we should practice tonight just to make sure we can actually stay up."

The girls lied in bed as they tried as hard as they could to stay awake. After only a few minutes, it became harder and harder to keep their eyes open and soon, they fell sound asleep.

The next morning, when the Powerpuff Girls woke up, they quickly remembered about their plan to try and stay up until midnight.

"Aw, we fell asleep," said Buttercup frustrated.

"What if we really can't stay up until midnight?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, at least we have another chance to try again tonight," said Blossom. "We just need to find a way to keep ourselves from falling asleep."

That night, the Powerpuff Girls got out all of their favorite toys and set them all over the room. There was everything from zombie bouncers to glow-in-the-dark whirl balls.

"Do you really think these will work?" asked Bubbles.

"Definitely," said Blossom smiling. "We'll play with our toys all night long. We'll have so much fun, we won't feel tired at all!"

The girls started to play with every toy they had in their room. At first, their plan seemed to work really well, but after about an hour, they started to feel tired. As time went by, they got quieter and quieter as they started to get sleepy.

"What if we take a short nap to refresh ourselves?" suggested Bubbles yawning. "Then, we won't be tired and we can stay up until midnight."

"Great idea!" shouted Buttercup.

The three dove into their bed happily. Within minutes they were all sound asleep.

The next morning, the Powerpuff Girls woke up.

"Ugh, not again!" shouted Buttercup. "I can't believe we fell asleep!"

"There has to be SOMETHING we can do to stay awake!" said Bubbles.

Suddenly, Blossom had an idea. "I got it! What if we we're not in our room. You know, away from the temptation of our bed?"

That night, the girls were downstairs with popcorn and tons of movies to watch. The Professor and Jessie came into the room.

"Thanks for staying up with us tonight," said Bubbles.

"Oh, definitely," said Jessie smiling. "If you think it will make you more prepared for tomorrow night. I really hope you girls can stay up until midnight and ring in the New Year!"

As the night went on, they all watched movie after movie and they even went through two giant bowls of popcorn. As the last movie wrapped up, the clock finally read, '12:00.'

"Look, girls," said the Professor. "You did it! You stayed up 'til midnight! Don't you feel proud?"

There was no answer. Jessie and the Professor turned and saw that the Powerpuff Girls were fast asleep.

The morning of New Year's Eve came and the Powerpuff Girls were sitting in their room.

"We've got to stay up tonight," said Buttercup. "If we don't, we won't have another chance until next year!"

They all thought for a few moments with concerned expressions.

"I got it!" said Blossom suddenly. "We won't fall asleep if we're not tired, right?"

"Right," agreed Bubbles inquisitively.

"Well, we won't be tired tonight if we get all of our sleep in during the day!" continued Blossom.

"You mean go to sleep now?" asked Bubbles.

"Exactly," said Blossom.

"It could work," agreed Buttercup.

They all got back into bed, making fake snoring sounds and tried for a few seconds to fall asleep.

"Ugh, this isn't working!" complained Buttercup. "I'm not even tired!"

"We have to keep trying," said Blossom. "Or we might fall asleep before midnight again."

Suddenly, The Hotline rang.

They all groaned as Blossom floated towards the phone.

"Hello?" she said as she picked up the receiver.

There was a pause as muffled speaking could be heard on the other line.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins is causing a rampage around town?" Blossom asked. "Okay, we'll be right there!" She hung up the receiver and turned to her sisters. "We're gonna have to get our sleep in later. We gotta go!"

The girls flew out of their room and over to the center of town. When they got there, Fuzzy Lumpkins was firing a confetti cannon all over the city. The confetti was sticky and it was causing people to become stuck in their tracks.

"Yahoo!" wailed Fuzzy Lumpkins. "Now, that's how ya do New Year's! If ya are stuck here, ya can't come on my property!"

Suddenly, he saw red strobes of light firing around him. He looked up and saw the Powerpuff Girls were using their heat vision to free everyone that was stuck.

"Oh, it's the Powerpuff Girls," he said annoyed. "I'll just have to make ya stuck, TOO." He aimed the confetti cannon at them. But, before he had the chance to fire, the girls used their heat vision to melt the cannon.

"Uh…Uh-oh," Fuzzy mumbled.

The girls quickly beat him, tied him up, and flew him to jail.

"Glad that's taken care of," said Blossom as she and her sisters flew out of the jail.

"Yeah, now we can go home and try to get to sleep," said Bubbles.

Suddenly, they heard an alarm. They looked down and saw a robbery going on at the First National Bank of Townsville.

"You got to be kidding me!" said Buttercup.

"What's with all the crime today?" asked Bubbles.

"Well girls, even though it is New Year's Eve, there is still some crime that has to get taken care of," said their cousin Jessie.

"Jessie!" said the girls with a smile.

"Man, are we glad you're here," said Buttercup.

"Can you help us defeat the robbers?" asked Blossom.

"Definitely," she assured.

Jessie enclosed the two bank robbers in a force field, while the Powerpuff Girls' beat them. Then, they were piled in a police car.

As the car sped away, Blossom told Jessie of their plan to sleep during the day, so they won't be so tired at midnight and then maybe they will finally be able to stay up to ring in the New Year.

Jessie looked at the Powerpuff Girls and thought for a minute. "Don't worry, girls," she said. "I can take care of all the crime for the rest of the day. That way, you can go home and take a long nap this afternoon. I know how much you wanna stay up until midnight. Plus, maybe the Professor can help me out."

"That's right," said the Professor as he appeared on Jessie's communicator watch from his lab. "By analyzing all villains' data from previous encounters, we can try to determine who will be causing trouble today and Jessie and I will be ready for them!"

"Well…okay," said Blossom.

The four girls hugged and the Powerpuff Girls were so excited. Maybe now, if they have a nice nap, they will be finally be able to stay up until midnight!

"Thank you, Jessie," Blossom Bubbles, and Buttercup said in unison. Then, they took off in the direction of home.

They flew through their bedroom windows and got right into their bed. At first, they were having a difficult time going to sleep. But, after a few more moments, they started to slowly drift off.

Later that day, they slowly woke up. They all had refreshed looks on their faces. They looked around their room. The clock read, '8:00 p.m.'

"We did it!" shouted Bubbles excitedly.

"We slept the whole rest of the day!" exclaimed Blossom.

"We're gonna stay up 'til midnight!" yelled Buttercup.

At that moment, they heard the front door open. They flew downstairs and saw Jessie slowly coming in.

"Hi Jessie," said the Powerpuff Girls in unison.

"Hi girls," said Jessie quietly. "Did you sleep?"

"Yeah," said Blossom excitedly. "We slept for six hours!"

"Great," said Jessie. "Man, those villains didn't hold back today. It was one crime fight after another all day long. But, luckily it's over for tonight."

"Yes," said the Professor as he came into the room. "All the villains are in jail now. So, we're gonna have a very peaceful New Year's Eve."

A few hours later, the Powerpuff Girls, Jessie, and the Professor had the TV on and it was set to the channel that is famous for showing the countdown, so they could all ring in the New Year. By the time 11:30 p.m. came, the Powerpuff Girls were still going strong.

"I'm not even a little sleepy," said Bubbles.

"Me neither," agreed Blossom. "I think we're actually gonna be able to stay up!"

"That's great, girls," said Jessie. She let out a yawn. "I'm glad you're finally gonna get the chance to ring in the New Year."

"Me too," agreed the Professor. "There's nothing like reflecting on…" He stopped as he also yawned. "…your memorable moments of this last year."

"Only 20 more minutes until midnight," announced the host on TV.

They all waited eagerly as the minutes began to go by. The girls looked at the clock. It read, '11:55.'

"Only five more minutes, girls," said Blossom.

They turned their attention to the TV, which showed the crowd of people exited to start the countdown.

"Okay, here we are!" said the TV host. "The final seconds until the New Year!"

The Powerpuff Girls, Jessie, and the Professor began to count down the final seconds of the year along with the crowd on TV. "…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The crowd on TV went wild with excitement as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup flew in the air cheering with Jessie and the Professor.

"YEAH! We Made It!" the Powerpuff Girls shouted.

The crowd on TV started singing, 'Auld Lang Syne.'

"Hey, there's that song you were talking about, Jessie," said Bubbles.

"Yeah," said Blossom. "Jessie, that's the-" The Powerpuff Girls turned and saw that Jessie and the Professor were both fast asleep!

The girls all looked at each other and smiled. They carried them both upstairs and placed them in their beds.

"Good Night, Jessie. Good Night, Professor," they said quietly in unison. They closed the doors to their rooms and floated in a straight line.

"So, now what?" asked Bubbles.

"Well…I guess that's it," said Blossom. "I guess we can go to bed now."

"What?" cried Buttercup. "You mean after all that, now we just…go to bed?"

There was a short pause.

"What a great night!" said Buttercup happily.

"Yeah!" cheered Blossom and Bubbles.

"We can't wait until next year!" they shouted excitedly at the same time.

They started to think about next New Year's Eve and how they would spend it. But, they knew their planning could wait. After all, this was their first New Year's countdown…and it was something they wanted to remember for a long, long time.


End file.
